How High School Works
by sweetgirlbadgirl
Summary: Amu arrives to this new school were she meets Utau the most popular girl in the whole place she open her inner circle to her but some people don't like the idea she meets the hawtie from the school Ikuto who seems to have some interest in her


"Everything is gonna be okay" Amu said to herself walking away from her disaster "This is not like I plan it!" She scream in anger as her amber eyes filled with water, This was Amu first day of school everything she know was a little piece of land called Agra Kansas her status there in Kansas was popular in here freshmen year NY high school status was: Popular inside Utau's inner circle bet you think this isn't bad or horrible but jealousy can take U far.

Amu was actually the nicest girl in town she was polite and sweet with everyone so why did things went so wrong? Amu was so happy at her first day of High school so happy and cheerful she will say hi to everyone and then everyone will say hi back with big smile. Then In the Conner she saw them: the popular mean queen bees OMG how badly Amu wanted to be with them they were laughing and smiling with a bunch of cute boys and hot guys suddenly she felt somebody looking at her a bad presence she knew that moment this girls were trouble but boy! How bad she wanted to be with them She looked at the girls again the girl looked at her and gave her a cold smile or well it turned to be a what-R-U-looking-at-jealous? -Well-U'LL-NEVER-B-ME her skin color was honey tan skin her hard purple eyes looked at her with a glare a satisfaction look Amu's heart beat went faster and faster as the girl smirk became bigger and bigger she got her eyes off Amu and move to the cute and hot guys she walked away she was praying lord they didn't notice OMG! I'm such a loser! She scream to herself I can't just look at them and not like that! Like If I was some kind of stalker or something like that! She went running away and bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" She said as she felt to the ground but _he _saved her from doing another stupid action.

"I'm sorry" She said as she blushed the guy had midnight blue hair tall a good form of body and an irresistible might night blue eyes

"Look were U walk" a husky voice said it was the guy's voice.

"Woow" She mumble as she blushed even more

"What?" The guy asked.

"Umm nothing I'm sorry" Was the only thing she could say.

"Look where you walk" The guy said immediately Amu was about to explode" WHY IS EVERYONE SO RUDE!" Amu though

"Hey dude take it easy" A guy running toward them he had pink eyes and golden hair he put his hand on the guy's right shoulder and smile.

"She's new, take it easy" He said smiling at her.

"Whatever" He said in a cold voice.

"I said I was sorry," She said in an angry tone.

"What?" They guy asked.

The persons looked all shocked

The guy with golden hair wanted to change the subject

"Hi umm my name is Tadase" he said.

"Hi!" She said cheerful "My name is Amu" She though Tadase was the cutest guy she had ever see I think Amu just fell in love and of course she though he was so gentle.

"He's name is-

"I don't want that ugly chick to know my name"

"Excuse me?" She asked now she was mad

"What did U just say?" She asked him.

"I said-

"SHOOT UR MOUTH I HEARD U" She scream "Now if I heard u again I'm not going to be polite I'm gonna kick u in UR crotch" She scream

The people were shocked.

"That's it," He said smirking and getting closer to me.

"What R U gonna hit me?" She said getting closer to him.

He wraps his arms around her waist.

She blushed he saw his face in 3-D "Aww UR so cute when You blush"

"Stop!" She screams getting away from him.

He didn't take his hands off her.

"This is sexual harassment," She screams.

"Oh sorry" He said smirking even more somehow that was his irresistible smirk that the girls die for

"Let go of me and I won't scream," She said but he didn't let go.

"Oh okay" He said coming closer and closer until his lips touch but then he kissed her forehead "UR my new target" He whisper and hug her in a protective way like saying she was his "WTF!" She screams getting away from him.

"Touch me one more time I will kick UR ass!" She screams.

In the lunchtime it was hell! She was sting alone in a table but then some guys called her.

"Hey" A girl with blue eyes and pitchy voice said "Come sit with us!"

"Me?" She asked "Duh!" She said sweetly. She went to the girls table they looked like mayors all of them.

"I'm Yaya" She said politely as they sit "This is Tadase U meet him earlier Kukai, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kairin and well here was suppose to be our star"

Their star? Who were they talking about? Amu asked herself

"So I heard U make our Ikuto Tsukiyomi Miserable!" Yaya said in a tell-me-more! Voice.

"Who?" She asked

"OMG" She scream everybody looked shocked

"Well umm it's just that 99% of the people here in this s-cool knows Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"He's that guy how told U UR my new target" The way Yaya said "UR my target" was in a deep voice not like his but in a trying-to-sound-like-him-way-and-making-of-him.

"Oh I remember him" Amu said "He's a jerk"

They all gasp

"Finally somebody how thinks the same way I do" She scream and put her hand in the air like saying high-five!

She returns her high-five shyly.

"Why is it so shocking I think he's a jerk?" Amu asked wanted to know more

"And 98% dies to be his new target girls only and some guys" She said, "Those this clears UR question?"

"Yes" Amu said.

"OMG they R coming" The girl said sighing "This sucks"

The girls from earlier were coming to their table.

"Hello Guys" The girl from earlier said "Hello Yaya" She said in an I-don't-care-how-u-r Yaya gave her a –watched-I-might-crush-u-girl

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes. "Hey guys Wanna go this Saturday to my party it will be the party of the year" She said with her sweetest voice.

"Sounds cool to me" They all said "Cool" The girl said turning around "But umm tell Ikuto"

"SO!" Yaya scream "Utau did u meet our newest member?" I would tell u who is Utau but her whole clique turned around too

"Who?" Yeah, that was Utau the girl from earlier "She is…

"Hinamori Amu" Serena said as Yaya try to remember her name.

"Oh hello 2 U" She said as she gave her, her hand to Amu.

"UR girl from earlier" Utau said "I had heard a lot of u even thought it was just the first period"

"She's Ikuto's new target" Yaya said trying to tease Utau

"Something tells me this guys don't like each other" Amu said in her head

Yaya gave her a I-warned-u glare

Utau's face was crushed then she softens her face "Really?" She asked smirking.

"So R U free on Saturday?" She asked

"Umm yeah" Amu said.

"Fantastic" She said as he grab her arm and take her with them.

"I totally love UR nose" A girl with golden hair and hard brown eyes said, "It is natural or silicon?"

"It's natural" Amu said, "How the hell I'm suppose to have a fake nose?" Amu asked herself, as she felt weird with them.

"Don't worry we don't bite, of course if U don't provoke us" She said it in a sweet voice that scared U "My name is Angela they called me Angel"

"Oh hi Angel" Amu said

"Only my friends" Angel said it in a bad girl voice.

"Angel" Utau said in a mean voice "We all R friends" Said it in that sweet voice that scared U.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and smell of the Abercrombie perfume.

"What?" Amu asked.

It was he with his irresistible smirk that everybody loved.

"What the hell do U need?" Amu asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey Ikuto U don't say hi 2 UR friends?" Angel asked.

Now she get why they were so polite to her they wanted her just for them to be with him.

"I hear she crushed U" Utau said smirking badly it looked like Ikuto was just hit on the stomach but then he cool off "That's why she's my new target she" He said playing it cool Amu rolled her eyes Angel looked at her badly and mean Like a death glare.

"What?" Utau asked Angel.

"Oh nothing I was just-

"Nothing" Utau said putting her attention now to Ikuto

Angela looked mad even more than that

"Oh well umm I leave U with him" Amu said as she walked away but Utau grabbed her "She doesn't have to stay Utau…" Angela said.

Utau gave her a dead glare she looked mad even more than that "But U'll right?" She said to her.

"Y-yes" she said scream

"Perfect" Utau said

The lunch time was ended Amu was relief she was tired of hearing Ikuto's name she got her things for the next period that were sports "Okay ready?" The teacher asked she looked worry she couldn't take her eyes of the phone.

"I'm gonna pass list" She said

"Umm" Utau felt somebody pulling her t-shirt "Utau skipped the sport period with a mayor hottie what R we going 2 do it?" Angela and her friends asked

"Umm I think I know" Amu said they were all in a big ball filled with scream and laughter somebody shut up.

"Utau?" The teacher asked "Here!" Amu scream

"Okay" The teacher, said still looking at here phone "Amu?"

"Here!" Amu scream again "But- her phone ring and answer

"That was genius!" They all scream at her except Angela she gave her a dead glare

Amu was scared she could even imagine Angela in the middle of the night with a knife in front of her bed when she is sleeping

"UR such a genius" They all said.

The sport period ended then was math that class Angela Utau and Amu had together.

"So?" Utau asked

"So what?" Amu asked

"U saved my butt no kidding"

"Aww thank U" Amu said

"I own U one" Utau said

"No, no, no" Utau said "Of course not"

"Of course yes I mean U were a genius come sit aside from me" Utau said She could feel another dead glare from Angela

"Umm it was just saying UR name that's all that woman saw busy and not putting attention so it was easy"

"Aww I totally know why Ikuto likes U so much but watch it, he's a player" She said, Amu blushed lightly The rest math period they couldn't stop talking, Angela was even more jealous than that, she wanted to destroy Amu, and she knew just the way for like 3 months Utau had a crush on Ikuto and Kukai her whole inner circle was bewared of that if they touched the guys they were automatically out of her inner circle and, she was in charge of making UR life a miserable, she would make our adorable Ikuto kissed her that would be easy just ask our dear Ikuto to do it, it would be easy non kidding, Utau's party was the perfect set that same day Angela planned everything she was no Angel that night she was the devil not good thing because girls can be the real devil if they want it like

"Hey Amu!" Utau said "Like to go with us to the mall today?"

"Umm Yeah it would be cool" Amu said "I would love it"

"Ah-zome" Utau said "After classes Call U"

"Okay" Amu said she was walking when she fall, somebody had made her fall on the ground and after that she felt somebody squeezing her ass "What The" She screams looking at who had just squeezed her ass.

"Ikuto!" She scream

"I'm sorry couldn't help it" He said "Nice ass by the way"

"OMG What the hell is wrong with U!" She scream "U can't go like squeezing people's Asses just like that U big asshole!"

"Yeah well I can do that" He said I look at him then a girl passed and just like that he squeezed I was shock I looked at the girl

"Oh ikuto!" She moaned, Amu's mouth was wide open what a horny girl!

"What A Whore" She mumble everyone laugh

"Ikuto touch me OMG" She scream

Amu made a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-this-freak face

"Told you" He mumble

"Whatever freak" Amu said "As in Fuck U freak"

"U wish me and U know it" He whisper to her in a seductive way as he hold her by the waist

"Get off me pleh-is" She said as she felt Ikuto's hand going lower "Whoa tough guy get UR hands off"

Ikuto put in her pocket of the back of her jean a paper when he finish putting it inside he hit her butt

Amu blushed hard

"Ikuto!" She scream "Fuck U"

"Don't U mean fuck me?" He asked smirking

"G-ross NEVER" She said trying to making it clear for him "Read my lips-

"UR pinkish sexy lips?" He asked getting closer and closer

"Get closer and I'll tear you-

"I'll tear you with kisses" He said as he's lips lightly touch Amu's lips

"Get off me" Amu scream

"Don't dare to touch me!" Amu said screaming


End file.
